


food trays and sick days

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Recovery, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Annabeth, please, it’s just a little cold.” Reyna sniffles, face down in the couch, surrounded by a pile of tissues.Annabeth rolls her eyes at her girlfriend, holding a thermometer in her free hand. “Yeah, right. It says right here that you have a 102 degree fever.”“I need to go to work, I’m already late.” Reyna complains regardless, turning and sitting up, her blankets falling down her body as she runs her fingers through her hair to fix it, her nose bright red as she reaches quickly back for the tissue box to blow her nose again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day late because no wifi but.. 6/28

“Annabeth, please, it’s just a little cold.” Reyna sniffles, face down in the couch, surrounded by a pile of tissues.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at her girlfriend, holding a thermometer in her free hand. “Yeah, right. It says right here that you have a 102 degree fever.”

“I need to go to work, I’m already late.” Reyna complains regardless, turning and sitting up, her blankets falling down her body as she runs her fingers through her hair to fix it, her nose bright red as she reaches quickly back for the tissue box to blow her nose again.

Annabeth raises an unamused eyebrow at her girlfriend, who sighs and rests her head back on the couch.

“Well, you should at least go to work.” Reyna mumbles, closing her eyes with a resolute pout. Despite being sick, she’s still just as stubborn.

“No way, I’m staying home to take care of you. I already called up Malcolm, he said it was fine.”

“Annabeth!” Reyna whines, attempting to glare at her girlfriend before groping for another tissue, blowing her nose angrily.

“Come on, Rey. Don’t act so surprised.” Annabeth scoffs, crossing over from the other armchair to kneel down in front of her girlfriend, who recoils.

“I don’t want you getting sick, too.” She mumbles, turning to shoot a look at Annabeth, whose expression softens a little.

“Alright, alright. Just… Read a book or something.” She purses her lips, ducking down to press a quick kiss to her girlfriends’ forehead before she can protest, dashing off to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, she returns, carrying a platter with soup and crackers, along with a tall glass of water. She sets it down carefully on Reyna’s lap once she tosses her book to the side, looking up at Annabeth in surprise.

“You did this for me?” She asks, holding the tray delicately.

“Of course I did.” Annabeth says as if it were obvious, rolling her eyes as she crosses her girlfriend.

“I really, really want to kiss you right now, but I won’t.” Reyna mutters with an adorable pout, and Annabeth’s lip twitches with the effort not to laugh.

“Eat up and get better soon, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” She says, her voice gentler as she reaches out to smooth Reyna’s hair back from her face, retracting her hand before she hears an objection.

“Yeah, yeah.” Reyna says, scrunching her pink nose up when she grins and sitting up as she starts to nibble on the crackers, tucking her feet in so Annabeth can lounge next to her.


End file.
